


临时监护

by PolarBeer, reppit



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Children, Father& Sons, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, family love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBeer/pseuds/PolarBeer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppit/pseuds/reppit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人人都说贝尼和朱利安如同父子。后者向来不以为然。</p><p>某种神秘的力量让马茨和贝尼两人变成了儿童，作为唯一的知情人，朱利安成为了他们的临时监护人。</p><p>全tm赖巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很荣幸和 @reppit 姑娘联文。希望我们可以创造一个有趣的故事。
> 
> 我和R姑娘都是第一次联文，有什么意见和问题请大家不要放在心里。其实直接留言告诉我和R就可以，但或许一个匿名的渠道会让大家更直言不讳。
> 
> 我的ask：http://ask.fm/helloespecially
> 
> 只要不逆我的波猪，不人身攻击，说什么都可以。针对我其他文的问题也请畅所欲言。
> 
> 第一章由我来开始。客观上有些必须的剧情要跑，主观上有很多不满意的地方（主要还是高冷兔第一人称把握不好）。希望以后会好一些吧。

【德拉克斯勒】

八月初的一个傍晚，我的手机突然响了起来。知道这个号码的都是我关系比较密切的亲友，因此我想也没想就接了起来。

谁知对方是个完全陌生的中年女性：“您好，请问您是德拉克斯勒先生吗？”

我只好问：“我是，请问您是哪位？”

“请问您现在在哪里？我们这有两位儿童走散了。他们说要打这个电话找他们的表哥。您要和孩子们说说话吗？”

什么玩意？表哥？我回想了一遍我的表弟们，最小的一个都已经满18岁了，而且远在法兰克福。可是，这位女士也不像是打错了电话。

那边一个小男孩的声音已经传过来，听起来十分着急：“我是贝尼！我和马茨在伯尔尼电影院！对不起，我们不应该偷偷跑出来看电影……我们下次一定不会了……尤里安，你来接我们好不好？”

贝尼？马茨？这都是哪跟哪啊？

肯定是有人在搞恶作剧。

“别拿沙尔克和多特蒙德的队长开玩笑好么？”我无奈。

“你会来的吧？可以在路上买一点健达的巧克力带来吗？我晚上回家可以再玩一关FIFA吗？我要把内马尔给卖掉。”那边的小男孩还在自说自话。

贝尼总是跟我说他要卖掉内马尔，但根本没卖过。这件事应该没有别人知道。

奇怪。这难道是贝尼自己一手策划的恶作剧？到底谁才是我们之间比较像小孩子的那个啊？

我又搜了一下健达巧克力，有一款特别包装，全是国家队球员们童年的照片。

童年……等一下，那两个孩子不就是自称是贝尼与马茨？

那边的小男孩听起来要哭了，一遍遍地说着对不起，他知道错了，下次不会再偷偷跑出来。我感觉怪怪的，仿佛自己的心脏被什么东西挤压着，很难受。

我决定走一趟，搞清楚贝尼到底在搞什么鬼。

路上，我百无聊赖地把健达巧克力的广告看了三遍，猜测哪个小男孩是哪个队友。

马里奥当然毫无悬念，贝尼也不难猜，他小时候的发色比现在浅得多，但眉眼还是说不出的熟悉，眼神里透着狡黠，一看就是个能闹腾的小鬼。多特蒙德的新队长也很明显——那个发型最土气的小家伙就是了。

我刚到伯尔尼影院，两个小小的身影就“嗖”地一声冲了过来，浅色头发的那个一下子抱住了我的大腿。黑色头发的那个则低着头，一言不发。

我不知所措，立即僵在原地了。过来好半天，才僵硬地弯下腰，尽量温柔地摸了摸小男孩的头发。

浅棕色的头发非常柔软。

这时候他慢慢仰起脸，小心翼翼地喊了一声我的名字。

“尤里安……”

天哪。这是我刚才在巧克力广告上看到的脸——小时候的贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯。

而旁边的那个黑色头发的小家伙，发型土气得就像——哦不，那根本就是……他还豁着一颗门牙。

多特蒙德队长生儿育女我管不着也不想管。但是贝尼！他什么时候有的孩子？

天哪，小赫韦德斯还和小胡梅尔斯结下了深厚的友谊，暑假里瞒着家长佳片有约？鲁尔区的球迷们该做何感想？

我蹲下身，低声问小家伙们他们的老爸们在哪里，干嘛不找他们的老爸老妈而要来骚扰我。谁知两人不约而同地白了我一眼，接着浅色头发的小男孩眨了眨眼，拉着我说起了悄悄话：

“我就是贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯本人。他是马茨·胡梅尔斯。我知道这很难想象。但这真的发生了。我和马茨突然就变成了……儿童。这里不方便说话。尤里安，帮我们离开这儿！要不然这位女士会把我们交给警察。”

我深吸了一口气——这完全不是小孩子的语气，而是我熟悉的那个年长我我五岁的沙尔克04的队长，贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯。

黑发的小男孩瞥了我一眼，冷冷的，又有点儿不耐烦。我心里有点不爽，但同时也意识到，那种目光绝对不是儿童该有的。

我的上帝啊。

我又一次僵在了原地。所以情况是：沙尔克和多特蒙德的两位队长在假期里一起去电影院，而且看到一半突然返老还童？

这不是真的。

黑发小男孩走过来，和贝尼耳语了几句。贝尼点点头，转而拉着我的衣角，撅起了嘴。看样子像是撒娇，但说出的话却是：

“我们先离开这里！不然会引起怀疑的。”

好吧好吧。我同意。

我在电影院的服务中心的走失儿童登记册上登记后，打了一辆出租车，带着两个小混蛋回了家。大街上的好心人和警察随时准备盘问两个四处游荡的小孩子，我不能放着他们不管。

晚上吃完外卖后，我和贝尼与马茨开始正式探讨这件怪事（用姓氏来称呼一个小孩子未免有些古怪，我还是暂时叫他马茨好了。但这只是暂时的）。

“我和马茨去看恐怖片……我们正看到最刺激的地方，全都屏息凝神。那段情节过去以后我抓了一把爆米花，碰到了一只手——小孩的手。然后我就发现马茨变成了一个小孩。我们吓得指着对方大声尖叫——准确来说，我们同时发现对方变小了！紧接着我们发现自己也……成了这个样子。”

尽管贝尼没有说，但我猜他们肯定尖叫了两个回合。旁边的观众们可真倒霉。

还好他们看的是一部恐怖片，大概电影院里大家都全神贯注，而且尖叫声此起彼伏。

马茨说，他们两个都惊呆了。马茨出主意，打算偷偷溜出去，谁知被工作人员逮了个正着。他们看的是一部十五岁以下儿童禁止观看的恐怖片。于是他们被带到了服务中心。马茨谎称，他们和监护人走散了，之后贝尼借了工作人员的手机打我的电话求助（尽管他们自己的手机就放在口袋里）。

我斜眼看了一眼小贝尼和小马茨：“表哥？这是谁想出来的？”

马茨指着贝尼。

贝尼看了一眼马茨，理直气壮：“我说你是我的大表哥。如果你不来，我会挨个打其他朋友的电话。二表哥，三表哥，总能找出一个‘表哥’。”

唉，我就是那个心软倒霉的“大表哥”。

我们又开始讨论究竟是什么让他们遭此突变。马茨一脸茫然，估计问了也是白问。贝尼也说不出个所以然来。我倒是想起了今天早上的一件事。虽然有些荒谬，但我目前也想不到别的原因。

今天早上一觉醒来，我的Facebook被国家队副队长给刷屏了。

准确来说，原PO的内容只是卢卡斯给巴斯蒂安在科隆大教堂跟前拍的一张照片。

照片的水准和风格——大概是归属于巴斯蒂安最傻乎乎的那一个系列。

卢卡斯自己又转发了一次：

“自从发了这张照片，运气好得不得了！买的薯片中了奖（再来一罐！），和小猪打FIFA连赢三盘！一口气上五楼不喘气！莫非这是传说中的幸运小猪？！转发此猪，你的愿望说不定就会立刻实现！#Aha##Lucky Schweini##Mein Hase#”

什么乱七八糟的玩意。

我一边吃早餐一边划着手机屏幕。国家队那一票队友疯狂地转发着“幸运小猪”，转发内容都是五花八门的各种许愿（佩尔甚至说：“如果可以的话，我想飞！”）。

巴斯蒂安那张因为逆光黑得跟锅底一样的脸侵占了我的主页，简直精神污染。为什么会有人相信“幸运小猪”会是一只黑脸猪？就连我的队长也随波逐流……

等等，贝尼许了什么愿望来着？

我停住了下拉页面的动作。

贝尼仅仅是转发，并没有把愿望写上去。我有点儿失望。

接着我开始在“幸运小猪”的夹缝中艰难地寻找些新鲜的内容——沙尔克的一个粉丝主页发了几张我和贝尼的合影。

我承认那几张照片本身挺不错的（至少我没有把腮帮子鼓得像只大嘴猴，本尼也没有狂性大发地嘶吼），但配文又是什么“大兔子和小兔子”，“父子两”之类的。

我又想起柏林庆典当晚，我们在酒吧喝酒庆祝，贝尼喝醉了又开始倒腾我的陈年旧事，言语间完全就是把我当成一个小屁孩。

唉。我马上都要21岁了！我可不想被贝尼当成小孩。

这么想着，我退回贝尼转发的那条“幸运小猪”。懒得输入什么内容，我就随手转发了出去。

我告诉他们这桩变故很可能和“幸运小猪”有关，但我没有把自己转发时的“许愿”说出来（这会让贝尼得意忘形的）。我又问贝尼他转发那条状态时许了什么愿望，或者心里想着什么。

贝尼愣了一下，连连摇头，说他只是跟风随手转发，早就忘记转发的时候脑子里转过什么念头了。

我又看了一眼马茨，他还是一副很茫然的样子，还问我们“幸运小猪”是怎么回事。我估计今天他还没有上Facebook。

贝尼打开Facebook：“这是卢卡斯发的一条许愿状态。很多人都转发了，包括我和尤里安。尤里安觉得我们身上发生的事情可能与此有关。但我觉得……不太可能。”

讨论依然没有进展。贝尼和我大概都对对方的保密心知肚明。

如果真是“幸运小猪”显灵实现了我的愿望——让贝尼不再把我当做小孩，那顶多也就是贝尼一个人返老还童，为什么连马茨也一起变小了？

这肯定和贝尼许下的愿望有关，而且这愿望多半和马茨有关，因此贝尼在当事人面前三缄其口。

我决定还是单独问贝尼这件事。这时，钟敲了九下。

“到上床睡觉的时间了。你们谁先去洗澡？我这没有小孩的衣服……对了，有两件沙尔克儿童球衣！”

贝尼一听便咧嘴笑了，转头兴奋地瞥了马茨一眼。

马茨顿时拉长了脸。

换洗衣服的问题解决了。太阳能热能有限，因此我放他们两一起进浴室洗澡。可他们在里面洗了将近一个小时才出来，还弄得一地都是水。

他们裹着浴巾把自己擦干以后，我们才发现他们没有内裤可以换。

我给他们一人发了一个小盆子。他们两光着屁股蹲在那里洗自己的内裤，洗完以后排着队拿着电吹风吹干。

这样吹要到什么时候？我叮嘱他们两乖乖在家，我出门买一次性内裤回来。

便利店没有一次性的儿童内裤。我只好拿了一包纸尿裤回来。

回到家，两个小家伙已经歪在沙发上。马茨手里攥着潮乎乎的内裤，贝尼拿着电吹风，热风把内裤吹得鼓了起来。两个人都浑然不觉，哧溜哧溜地睡得正香。

一到点儿倒头就睡！他们已经完全变成了小孩子的生物钟。

我无可奈何地把两个光屁股的小混蛋抱到了床上，给他们盖好毯子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在接力棒交给R姑娘！草鸡期待！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PolarBeer:
> 
> 第一次联文，一定会有不足之处。我和R姑娘也在努力磨合。  
> 脑洞一开始是我提的，我们也讨论了很多。两章都作出了很大的修改。感谢R姑娘对我种种吹毛求疵的包容和理解。  
> 有任何疑问、建议、批评随时欢迎告诉我和R姑娘，在LOFTER上评论和私信都可以。我也在第一章放出了ask地址，作为匿名的平台。  
> 我们两个文风虽然能够兼容，但总归是有不同风格的。读起来会是不同的感觉。Enjoy it!

*本章换用的第三人称

 

第二天一大早，赫韦德斯就把另外两人叫醒了。

 

“为什么一觉醒来我们还是这个样子？”他一副无法接受的恐慌表情。

 

“冷静一下，贝尼，”胡梅尔斯低头，表情复杂地看了看自己被对方捏着的衣角，“事实上昨天我已经考虑了很种策略来应付现在这种情况，我说给你们听听。”

 

“你真可靠。”赫韦德斯紧绷的肩膀松懈了下来，胡梅尔斯产生了一种莫名的成就感，即使旁边的德拉克斯勒在朝他翻着白眼。

 

他清清嗓子，说道：“昨天你们说过的‘幸运小猪’，不是挺神奇的吗。干脆我们转发一次，许个变回来的愿望试试？”

 

“好好好，总之先试试。”赫韦德斯推了推德拉克斯勒，示意他拿出自己的手机。

 

德拉克斯勒打开了Facebook，他们一人一边凑过去看。

 

“短短两天居然这么多转发了。”赫韦德斯用小孩子肉肉的手指头指了指转发的数字。

 

“贝尼，”胡梅尔斯盯着他的手指，不期然地问了一句，“你小时候爱吃手指吗？”

 

赫韦德斯摇摇头，奇怪地看着他。

 

“就算是现在这个岁数也过了吃手指的年龄了吧，问这个做什么。”

 

胡梅尔斯也不知道自己在干嘛，于是转移话题催促朱利安快点摁下转发。

 

“别催了，”德拉克斯勒语气不太好，“就在你问无聊问题的时候我已经为你俩一人转发了一遍。”

 

 

三人安静地等待了一会，什么也没有发生。

 

 

“也许我许愿的方式不对，我再换个说法试试。”

 

德拉克斯勒又转发了两遍。

 

 

还是什么也没发生。

 

 

胡梅尔斯叹了口气，说道：“也许和波尔蒂这条状态没关系，贝尼你想想看，自己小时候有没有什么未了的心愿？”

 

赫韦德斯转了转眼珠，默契地领会到了他的意思。如果童年的愿望很强烈，说不定现在是上帝让他们圆个梦，愿望满足后就会把他们放回去。

 

 

“我小时候最喜欢去游乐园！”赫韦德斯突然变得很开心，“海盗船！过山车！跳楼机！”

 

胡梅尔斯和德拉克斯勒愣愣的听着一个比一个激烈的项目，心下感叹着原来他小时候这么熊。

 

“那我们现在就去游乐园！”胡梅尔斯说。

 

赫韦德斯想到了什么，兴奋劲冷却了下来，“可你的愿望呢？”他问道。

 

胡梅尔斯想了想，他根本不记得小时候的很多事，更别谈有什么愿望了。于是摇摇头：“先解决你的事，再来忙我的。”

 

赫韦德斯不好意思地笑了笑，恍惚间胡梅尔斯看到了大人版的对方冲着自己笑得腼腆的样子。

 

 

而一直在旁边不说话的德拉克斯勒突然摔下了手机，表情抽搐。

 

 

“怎么了朱利安？”赫韦德斯关切地问道，态度就像是对着自己的孩子。胡梅尔斯突然乐了起来，一个小不点用对待儿子的方式对待一个大人，这画面太美。

 

德拉克斯勒早就习惯了赫韦德斯的语气，并没感觉到什么不妥。他撇了撇嘴，说道：“巴斯蒂给我发了条私信。”

 

赫韦德斯拿起手机，胡梅尔斯也好奇地凑了过去。

 

 

朱利安，我注意到你转发了五次波尔蒂的许愿状态，看来你有某种强烈的渴求。我推测你应该是最近遇上了大事？不要把话憋在自己的心里，还去相信这种转发带好运的东西。建议你多和贝尼沟通沟通。

 

 

噢！标准的巴斯蒂版心灵猪汤！

 

胡梅尔斯笑出声来，接着就被赫韦德斯制止了。

 

 

 

三个人来到了赫韦德斯小时候常去的那家游乐园。这里的设施都已改善一新，赫韦德斯说，感觉就像是童年一直陪伴的朋友长大了，可惜的是他也一起长大了。

 

 

德拉克斯勒压低帽檐去买票，赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯变回小孩后再也没有出门换装的顾虑，两人倒是感觉轻松了不少。

 

但售票员给他们量身高的时候，尴尬又回来了。女孩笑眯眯地用着亲切的口吻称呼他们“小朋友”，赫韦德斯身后的寒毛都竖了起来。

 

胡梅尔斯倒是一点都不受影响，理所应当地等着别人为他服务。

 

 

进入园内，胡梅尔斯提议先去玩过山车，赫韦德斯立即点头答应。两个小孩撒丫子跑过去排队，等站好后德拉克斯勒才不紧不慢地走过来。

 

“朱利安！快过来！”赫韦德斯冲他招手。

 

德拉克斯勒示意自己不玩，就在下面等着。

 

他们坐了两遍，胡梅尔斯脸色惨白地表示自己要下车，赫韦德斯只好遗憾地独自一人又坐了一次。

 

 

然后两人又坐完了海盗船。

 

赫韦德斯搀扶着胡梅尔斯，跌跌撞撞地走向等待已久的德拉克斯勒，意外地发现他身边站着一个熟悉的人。

 

 

是厄齐尔。

 

 

他一脸开心地张开双臂向两个小孩走去。

 

 

两人身体一僵，都在想着朱利安该不会已经把他俩变小的事情告诉梅苏特了吧。

 

赫韦德斯刚想问问旁边人的意见，厄齐尔已经走到了面前，轻轻地将胡梅尔斯从腋下举了起来。

 

 

“你们好啊我是梅苏特！”

 

 

这是什么情况？胡梅尔斯在空中凌乱了。

 

 

德拉克斯勒急冲冲地跑了过来，在厄齐尔身后朝他们挤挤眼。

 

厄齐尔扭过头，他对德拉克斯勒说道：“你的小表弟们真可爱！不过哪个是马尼，哪个是贝茨？”

 

“马尼？”胡梅尔斯挑了挑眉，他不太满意德拉克斯勒一看就是胡乱起的名字。

 

“原来你是马尼，”厄齐尔举高高一样地将他轻轻颠了三下，胡梅尔斯从海盗船上还未脱离的眩晕感又出现了。

 

还没等他吐厄齐尔一身，对方就把他放了下来，手臂再伸向赫韦德斯，“那你就是贝茨了。”

 

赫韦德斯刷的一下黑了脸，德拉克斯勒在一旁憋着笑。

 

 

“梅苏特哥哥，你能请我们吃冰淇淋吗？”胡梅尔斯突然仰起头，装出一副天真无邪的口吻，成功解救了赫韦德斯。

 

“好啊，你们等着我。”厄齐尔揉了揉他的脑袋。

 

 

把厄齐尔支开后，三人召开了紧急会议。

 

 

“说真的，‘马尼’？你是怎么想到的这个蠢名字？”胡梅尔斯对这件事还是念念不忘。

 

“我觉得挺好。”德拉克斯勒敷衍地回答。

 

“你就不能用用你真正表弟的名字？”

 

眼看他俩要吵了起来，赫韦德斯急忙一脚跨进他们中间。

 

“这件事先放放，朱利安，说说你是怎么遇到梅苏特的？”

 

德拉克斯勒看了他一眼，说道：“我在下面等着的时候有人拍了拍我的肩膀，本来以为是自己被球迷认出来了，没想到是梅苏特。”

 

“他一个人来玩。”德拉克斯勒接着补充，“我拒绝了他的邀请，说带着两个表弟不太方便，没想到他眼睛一亮说要加入我们。”

 

“梅苏特喜欢小孩子。”赫韦德斯叹了口气。

 

 

厄齐尔买回来了四份冰淇淋，他将最大的两个分给了变小的两个人，另一个递给了朱利安。

 

胡梅尔斯大大方方地接下了，但赫韦德斯还是觉得有点别扭，他认为毕竟自己比对方年长，这样被当成小孩一样对待，怎么说都太奇怪了。

 

 

结果接下来厄齐尔拽着他们干了件更奇怪的事。

 

 

和一堆真正的小孩一起坐旋转木马。

 

 

赫韦德斯紧紧地抱着德拉克斯勒的大腿，他知道对方肯定不屑于这种游戏。

 

“朱利安，快救救我，我都快三十的人了，才不要坐这种东西！”

 

德拉克斯勒笑了笑，什么话也没有说，抱起赫韦德斯，转递给了厄齐尔。

 

厄齐尔选了一匹马，把赫韦德斯安置上去，系好安全带。然后帮助胡梅尔斯坐上了对方亲自挑选的最高的那匹马。

 

 

赫韦德斯紧紧抱着马脖子，把脸埋在了上面。这简直太羞耻了！更丢脸的是德拉克斯勒在外面不停地拿手机冲他拍照。他咬着牙想着回去一定要威胁对方把照片统统删掉，否则估计要成为他一生的黑历史。

 

 

经过了漫长的等待，木马总算是转完了。赫韦德斯急忙想解开安全带跳下马，谁知道德拉克斯勒走过来摁住了他的手。

 

他跨坐到赫韦德斯身后，两手抱住马头，把对方整个人圈在了马背上。

 

“放我下去，朱利安！”赫韦德斯训道。

 

“来都来了玩个尽兴吧，”德拉克斯勒环顾了一下四周，“贝尼你看，很多小孩都是家长带着玩的。”

 

“你就这么想过把当家长的瘾吗？”

 

赫韦德斯还是坚持要离开，他趁着第二轮开始前跑到了厄齐尔身边。胡梅尔斯也解开了安全带，他指挥不情不愿的德拉克斯勒抱他下来。朱利安刚伸出手，一旁的工作人员冲他们喊道：“那位家长赶紧坐下，把孩子抱稳了，注意给他系好安全带！”

 

两人同时愣了。

 

“木马要开始转了，快坐下！”工作人员又喊了一句，还没等德拉克斯勒解释，他就一头钻进了操作室里。

 

 

赫韦德斯捧着肚子，笑着看完了黑着脸的胡梅尔斯坐在同样黑着脸的德拉克斯勒怀里，两人身体僵硬地坐在幼稚的小马上，随着欢快的音乐转着一圈又一圈。

 

 

他还请求厄齐尔将全程录制了下来。

 

 

 

 

夕阳下，三人和厄齐尔告了别，走上了回家的路。

 

赫韦德斯偷偷地瞄了眼胡梅尔斯，他今天看起来很开心。刚刚结束的赛季，多特的表现并不算好，同样作为队长，赫韦德斯了解对方的压力有多大。现在拜这场意外所赐，赫韦德斯想，他们是不是也应该暂时放下一切，专心当个小孩子。

 

 

“喂，马茨，我可不是主动愿意和你一起坐旋转木马的，你可别有什么误会。”朱利安冷不丁地冒出来一句。

 

“谁叫马茨？”马茨目不斜视地朝前走着，“我不是马尼么。”

 

 

他到底为什么还在纠结这件事？赫韦德斯怕自己笑出声来，努力抿住自己的嘴。

 

他怎么忘了，胡梅尔斯有的时候本来就是小孩子的性格。

 

 

TBC

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reppit:下一章交给PolarBeer姑娘，换回第一人称！
> 
> 大家对文章有什么意见问题可以直接留言，或者匿名发在P的ask里：ask.fm/helloespecially 
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢大家观看owo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章又是我。感谢R姑娘陪我改文到深夜。

【德拉克斯勒】

第三天，情况比前两天更糟了。

原本，马茨和贝尼只是身体变小了，他们说话的语气、思维方式和行为模式依然有成年人的特征。偶尔撒娇耍赖，也是为了达到自己的目的而演戏。

早餐时，贝尼偷偷把自己的牛奶倒到马茨的杯子里，马茨又趁贝尼往吐司上涂Nutella的时候把更多地牛奶倒回去。

餐桌成了暗流涌动、勾心斗角的战场。两个不让人省心的小混蛋。

他们前两天可不是这样的。

好像不太妙啊。

我姑且先观察观察。

贝尼吃了一口后，突然放下了吐司，一只手捂住了嘴巴，哭丧着脸，接着飞跑进卫生间。我和马茨怔了怔，也赶紧跟了过去。

他不会要变回来了吧？

“贝尼！你没事吧？”马茨拍着门问。

  


许久，洗手间里传出一声哀鸣：

“我的牙——”

我逼着贝尼张开嘴——他下牙床有有个地方长出了新牙，而原本的乳牙还很顽固。如今两颗大牙竞争上岗，互不相让，不疼才怪。

“你得去拔牙。”我尽量摆出家长的姿态。

他露出了惊恐的神色，竟然还退了一步，躲到马茨身后。

马茨倒是站在了我这边：“牙是一定要拔的。不然变成大人以后，可能会影响五官发育。你看马尔科……”

贝尼嘴角抽动，面露难色。我只好从网上找了张罗伊斯的照片。

贝尼盯着罗伊斯的嘴角发怔。

最终，简单粗暴的视觉刺激之下，他妥协了。

可是问题又来了。贝尼无法去牙科医院——他的健康保险证上的年龄和照片和他现在这个样子可对不上号。

我灵机一动。

“办法只有一个——我们自己动手拔！用土办法！”

  


【赫韦德斯】

“抓住那颗乳牙，用力这么一拽！”朱利安看起来完全不像是开玩笑。

我求助地望向马茨，他却从口袋里拿出了一颗糖：“拔掉以后，这就是你的了。”

说得好像我会因为区区一颗糖……

  


我洗干净手，接着把手指伸进嘴里，抓住那颗牙想试试力道。

疼疼疼疼！！！

我并非没有用力，可是那颗乳牙纹丝不动。

“马茨，朱利安，你们能不能帮忙……”

马茨和朱利安面面相觑，纷纷摇头。

“感觉有点残忍……”马茨说，“这会让我觉得自己是个兽医。”

这话听起来好像不怎么对劲啊。

朱利安拿来一根鱼线，让我把一端系在牙齿上，他则把另一端拴在门把手上。都打死结。

“闭上眼，就几秒钟的事！我去把门猛地带上——然后你就解脱了！”

听上去好像轻而易举。但我恐怕那不是解脱，而是血流成河。

但也没有更好的办法了。

我认命地闭上眼。

“别怕。很快就结束了。”马茨凑到我的耳边。

接着，有一只和我的手差不多大小的手和我握在一起。

  


1，2，3……

  


数到了30，50，最后都到了100，还是没有任何动静。安静得可怕，只有马茨轻轻按了按我的手心，让我觉得稍微好受些。

数到120的时候，朱利安长出了一口气：“我也……下不去手。这太残忍了。”

  


然而，朱利安的备选方案简直超越了我最狂野的想象。

我们来到户外。朱利安牵着邻居家的宠物狗回来，把细绳的另一端系到了狗的后腿上。

天哪上帝呀。把你的名字倒过来，就是我最害怕的动物。

马茨拿着一根火腿肠，在狗前面晃了晃。那只大狗兴奋地立即垂涎三尺，露出了白森森的犬牙。我不寒而粟。

朱利安说，他会按住我的肩膀，让我一动不动。马茨在前面拿着肉肠领着狗跑，牙自然会被狗腿给扯掉。

呃，仔细想想——好像能行得通？

话是这么说。可是当牙齿被绳子牵动时，我也不知道哪来的力气，一下子挣脱了朱利安，撒腿就跑。

我追着狗，狗追着马茨的火腿肠，一根鱼线连着狗的后腿和我的乳牙。

有那么一瞬间，我觉得自己的人生就像是个笑话。

我想大喊，让马茨停下，也让狗停下。可是该死的，我的牙上还系着鱼线（这鱼线还结实得很），发不出任何有意义的音节。我只能傻乎乎地张着嘴，哼哧哼哧地夺命狂奔。

大风灌进我的嘴巴。我简直有种迎风流泪的冲动。

直到我被一颗小石子绊住，脸朝下摔在了地面上。

狗吃屎的教科书级示范。

脸着地！没有尘土！漂亮！满分！

  


【胡梅尔斯】

我正举着火腿肠往前跑，突然背后传来一声痛呼，我赶紧停下回头张望。

万万没想到，贝尼居然追着我（准确来说是追着狗跑了过来），甚至还摔了个利落的狗吃屎。

我飞奔回贝尼身边，德拉克斯勒正试图帮他解开鱼线。慌乱中，我手中的火腿肠掉落在了贝尼的脸上。

以大黄蜂的名义发誓，我绝对不是故意的！

说时迟那时快。只大狗眼睛一亮，直接扑了上来。

矫健的狗腿在空中划过一道优美的弧线。

贝尼惨叫连连。那只傻狗带着腿上的鱼线，把我和德拉克斯勒安也给绕了进去。一阵群魔乱舞与尘土飞扬之后，我们三人一狗一肠，全部缠作纠结的一团。

鱼线这种东西的可恶之处在于，它是透明的，而且还很结实。这给我们的自救工作造成了极大困难。我好不容易解开一个结，德拉克斯勒又把我们绕进一个新的。而那狗稍微得以活动，又挣扎着把局面搅得更乱。

我们费了整整半个小时才解脱出来。

贝尼瘫在地上，气喘吁吁。脸上湿乎乎的，不知道是眼泪还是狗的口水。

我扶着他起来，德拉克斯勒拿湿毛巾过来，一点点帮他把脸擦干。好在他的脸上没有伤口。否则，注射狂犬疫苗又是一个难题。

德拉克斯勒这时候做了唯一一件明智的事——立即把狗带走还给邻居。

  


而贝尼过了很久才平静下来。

我和德拉克斯勒都不敢再提拔牙的事情了。可是贝尼依然捂着脸，痛得龇牙咧嘴，中午饭没吃一口。我只能从冰箱里拿出冰啤酒给他冰敷止痛，但这只是权宜之计。

  


到了晚上，德拉克斯勒给贝尼煮了粥。

他已经饿得面呈菜色，总算是吃了点，但还剩下很多。

  


这么下去不是办法。

“牙还是要拔掉的。”德拉克斯勒说，“我们需要的是一点麻醉剂，还有工具。”

这倒是个思路，可是：“上哪儿找麻醉剂？”

德拉克斯勒得意洋洋地亮出了一瓶威士忌，还有一个双立人牌的镊子。

德拉克斯勒说，这款镊子被评价为“镊子中的巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格”，德国制造，真材实料，耐用结实。

什么镊中之猪已经够荒谬了（我根本不想再听见“幸运小猪”的名字），这家伙竟然异想天开让未成年儿童喝酒？

我立刻跳出来反对，但是贝尼却觉得可以试试。

他一把夺过威士忌，对着瓶口仰起头。咕嘟咕嘟，瓶子很快就见了底。

  


贝尼的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变得通红。

  


接下来的一切简直是场噩梦。

  


贝尼“喝呀”大吼一声，一下子扔掉了威士忌瓶子，接着瞥了我一眼，冷哼一声。然后凑到德拉克斯勒跟前，抱住了他的大腿。

“亲爱的门柱啊，赐予我力量吧……”

贝尼，醒醒！你不是门将啊！德拉克斯勒的腿哪里像门柱了！

德拉克斯勒吓得脸色铁青，僵在原地。

你以为你已经步入地狱，但真正的折磨却还在后头。

德拉克斯勒给我们换床单的时候（他说今晚我和贝尼一起睡大床，他要去睡客房。他再也忍受不了两个小孩半夜翻来覆去地卷被子），贝尼寸步不离，一边盯着床单，一边自豪地评论道：

“观众朋友们大家好，正如你们所看到的那样，费尔廷斯球场已经修葺一新，迎来了斗志昂扬的矿工们……今天阳光明媚，万里无云！又是一个预示着胜利的好天气！”

贝尼，月亮都出来了啊。

  


我打开冰箱给他换冰敷饮料，因为够不着最上面一格，所以不得不拿来凳子站上去。贝尼又在我旁边蹦蹦跳跳：

“上啊！上啊！你还是个男人吗！拿下它——”

我从前只知道沙尔克队擅长咆哮，不知道他竟然还是个深藏不露、鼓舞人心的足球解说。退役后他真的可以尝试这个。

指点江山的足球解说很快恢复了本职工作，开始履行他身为中卫的职责。我无论是上厕所还是洗澡，他都凶巴巴地盯着我，气势汹汹地挡住我的去路。

德拉克斯勒不得不进浴室帮忙。

我第一次和德拉克斯勒有了默契。我们两把贝尼摁在淋浴喷头下，马马虎虎地冲了冲，就算完事儿了。再折腾，我们就要没命了。

好在，德拉克斯勒拿来的浴巾是蓝色的，要不贝尼恐怕会拒绝擦干身体。

  


这还不算完！

我好不容易把贝尼哄骗上床，本以为能消停一会。谁知贝尼精神十足，飞起一脚，我整个人都被踹下了床。

成年的贝尼喝醉了酒，只会很兴奋地跟我说德拉克斯勒干过什么蠢事，而且有时会歪倒在我肩膀上昏睡过去。很难想象，未成年的醉鬼贝尼，竟然这么地多才多艺，表演欲望十足。

他凑过来，双手抓住了我的肩膀，把我一点点逼到墙角。

而我只能任其摆布——现在我也是小孩子的身体，和贝尼对抗起来毫无优势可言。我也不可能和喝醉了的家伙较硬碰硬。

最重要的一点是，我绝对、绝对不会向德拉克斯勒呼救。

  


贝尼摇头晃脑，一点点地靠近我。

他满脸通红，棕色的眼睛里好像有一团迷雾，很茫然的样子。

  


我脑袋里浮现出了贝尼成年后的样子。

同样是那双好看的眼睛——在场上目露凶光，杀气四溢，在场下目光却如同一个无形的拥抱。我第一次喊他贝尼的时候，他过了一会儿才反应过来，原本一脸茫然，然后笑逐颜开。

鬼使神差。我居然闭上了眼睛。

该死，我肯定是脑子坏掉了。

四周非常安静。

  


紧接着是“咣——当”一声巨响，我的脑袋嗡嗡作响——我的头部遭到了一记猛击。

贝尼倒在床上，兴奋地卷起被子，把自己裹成一个蛋卷状，滚来滚去。

“4号赫韦德斯！一个头球！干得漂亮！沙尔克1:0率先破门！”

他兴奋地大喊大叫，脸上的红晕更严重了。

原来在贝尼眼里，我的脑袋就是一个足球。

该死。我觉得自己头好疼，而且又大了一圈。

唉，我得想个办法让这个醉鬼半夜不要掉到床下面去，摔傻了。

  


紧紧抱着他睡觉管用吗？

  


TBC

为梅老师生日献礼！！祝福梅老师和我儿子早日康复！

请给我和R姑娘留言么么哒。我爱给我留言的姑娘❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章又是R啦。我21日考试，如果20日轮到我更新，我可能要缓一缓。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PolarBeer:
> 
> 我三次元有事不能一起改文，因此一直怂恿R拖延！
> 
> 感谢R姑娘！今天是个有胡花的日子！万岁~\\(≧▽≦)/~

赫韦德斯的牙是半夜拔下来的。

 

夜深人静之中，他的酒醒了，头疼加牙疼让他实在忍无可忍，给自己鼓劲了几十次后，他终于动手将那颗牙拔了出来。

 

“嗷——！！”

 

赫韦德斯原本想默默处理这件事，但自打变成小孩，他的忍受力似乎也降了不少。于是伴随着一声惨叫，身旁的胡梅尔斯从香甜的梦中陡然惊醒，他这几天还没有睡过一场好觉。而这一次，德拉科斯勒没有赶来，白天的闹剧耗光了他所有精力，此刻正在呼呼大睡。

 

 

于是变小后的第四天清晨，只有休息好的德拉科斯勒精神抖擞，另两人都是一副身心憔悴的模样。

 

 

“我们计划下今天的行程吧？”德拉科斯勒在小本子上勾勾画画，他逐渐开始适应家长的角色。

 

两个小家伙兴致都不高。胡梅尔斯无精打采地捧着牛奶杯慢慢啄吮，甚至没有计较赫韦德斯偷偷倒过来的那一部分。

 

赫韦德斯紧紧攥着自己的杯子保持高度警惕，又发现对方好像并未察觉自己之前的举动，于是松懈下来，抿着剩下的牛奶，得意得眉眼都弯到了一起。

 

德拉科斯勒看出了赫韦德斯的小心思，忧心忡忡：贝尼现在已经在幼稚的道路上一往无前甚至遥遥领先。他又看了看垂着眼的胡梅尔斯，虽然不想承认，但这家伙现阶段还是比较可靠的。

 

 

最后讨论出来的结果是在家休整一天。德拉科斯勒在赫韦德斯拼命拉扯自己衣角的猛烈攻势下，松口答应了让他玩几盘FIFA。

 

“最多一个小时，”德拉科斯勒试图端出严厉的态度，“太久了会伤害小孩子的眼睛。”

 

赫韦德斯眨眨眼，冒出一句：“知道了，papa~”接着熟稔地找到德拉科斯勒家的Xbox，抱到电视机前调试起来。

 

“我听错了吗？”德拉科斯勒半晌才反应过来，不可置信地扭头问胡梅尔斯：“他刚刚叫我什么？”

 

“我相信贝尼变回来后不会原谅自己的，”胡梅尔斯冷静地分析，朝着向自己挥手邀请加入的赫韦德斯走去，又冷不丁回过头似笑非地冲着德拉克斯勒揶揄道，“我先去玩了，papa~”

 

还在惶恐中带着一丝惊喜的德拉科斯勒立刻全身恶寒。

 

这家伙绝对是故意的，他咬牙切齿地想，即使变成了小孩也不讨人喜欢。

 

 

两个小孩双双坐在茶几前的地上打着游戏，德拉克斯勒倒在后方的沙发上，他恍惚地感受到自己成家后的景象。

 

大抵就像这样，他想，再来两个孩子我也能照顾得了。

 

身旁的手机显示收到了一条短信，他懒洋洋地扫了眼发件人后，噌的一下端正了坐姿。

 

是克洛泽。

 

 

朱利安，你在家吗？我今天来盖尔森基兴了。卢安诺阿也在，他俩吵着要找你玩：）

 

德拉克斯勒急了，怎么最近大家蜂蛹着往盖尔森基兴跑？家里现在住着两个大麻烦，变小的事越少人知道越好。

 

他叫停了玩着正嗨的两人。

 

赫韦德斯瘪了嘴：“还没到一个小时呢朱利安，你时间观念太差劲了。”

 

“米洛要来我这里作客！还带着他家两个小不点儿。” 德拉克斯勒不想争论，直接抛出了重点。

 

“卢安和诺阿也要过来吗？太好了！”赫韦德斯的反应有点出乎他的预料，“可以一起玩FIFA！马茨打得太烂了。”

 

他把希望寄托在胡梅尔斯身上，没想到对方也点头赞同，“这样也好，我快应付不了精力过剩的贝尼了，”胡梅尔斯指了指自己的黑眼圈，“最近我实在太累……”

 

 

两票对一票，大小三个克洛泽最终准时出现在德拉科斯勒家门前。

 

 

赫韦德斯啪嗒啪嗒地跑去开门。

 

“嗨，米洛！还有小不点们！”

 

诺阿从克洛泽身后冒了出来，上下打量了眼前一副和他们很熟的样子的陌生人，“你是谁？朱利安呢？”

 

“诺阿，注意礼貌，”克洛泽蹲下身子，摸了摸赫韦德斯的脑袋，语气变得温柔起来，“你好，小家伙，你是这家的小主人吗？”

 

“我——”

 

“他叫贝茨，是我的表弟。”德拉科斯勒赶了过来，冲克洛泽歉意地笑了笑，“暑假来了两个蹭住的小表弟。”胡梅尔斯也走了过来，主动打着招呼：“另一个表弟在这里，你们好，我是马尼。”他煞有介事地伸出手打算和克洛泽表示友好，却被诺阿一把握住了。

 

“好好我们都知道了，我看到你们在打FIFA!我和卢安能加入吗？”

 

“当然能！”赫韦德斯乐了。

 

两个小克洛泽立刻换好鞋，跟在赫韦德斯屁股后面，胡梅尔斯懒洋洋地殿后。

 

 

“……”看着突然变成孩子王的自家队长带着迅速打成一片的小伙伴一起玩耍，德拉克斯勒感觉非常微妙。

 

“朱利安，我有事问你。”

 

德拉克斯勒回过头，看到一脸严肃的克洛泽，没由来一阵紧张。

 

“你说。”

 

“巴斯蒂知道我要来盖尔森基兴，特地让我来看看你——”

 

德拉克斯勒立刻黑了脸，他知道对方要说什么了。果然接下来，克洛泽关切地问道：“你最近有什么心事？我想你也发现了，贝尼的电话打不通。不过有什么事你也可以和我谈谈的。”

 

德拉克斯勒干笑两声，强行岔开了话题。

 

 

四个小孩玩腻了FIFA，开始捣腾遥控汽车。

 

德拉克斯勒瞪着他们，“你们从哪翻出来的，这可是我的私藏！”

 

“还找到了遥控飞机，”胡梅尔斯指指被随意扔在沙发上的玩具，“待会我们去户外玩。”

 

 

卢安拿着手柄，操纵着汽车四处乱窜。沙发上的屋主人炸了毛，被一旁的克洛泽安抚了下来：“别担心，卢安心里还是有数的，在这里盯着他们就好了。”

 

 

闲不住的诺阿开始找赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯聊天。

 

“你们最喜欢哪个足球运动员？”

 

噢，典型的男孩子话题。胡梅尔斯笑着回答道：“我可得好好想想，贝茨你先说吧。”

 

“呃。”赫韦德斯看了眼一旁目光不在此但明显竖起耳朵的德拉科斯勒，有些为难。

 

“不然我们一起说吧，”诺阿说道，“我数一二三。”

 

其他两人点点头。

 

诺阿开始喊：“一——二——三！克洛泽！”

 

“胡梅尔斯！”

 

“……”

 

“你为什么不说话？说好的信任呢！”赫韦德斯非常不满，“还有你，诺阿，你的答案简直毫无悬念，没有新意！”

 

“嘿！”诺阿跳了起来，“爸爸是最棒的！”

 

赫韦德斯朝他做了个鬼脸，迅速跑走了，诺阿追了上去。

 

胡梅尔斯坐在原地，怔怔地看着和诺阿追逐打闹的赫韦德斯。

 

他说了什么？他最喜欢的球员是胡梅尔斯？

 

他最喜欢的是胡梅尔斯。

 

他最喜欢胡梅尔斯。

 

胡梅尔斯纠结地挠乱了自己的头发，糟糕透了，他刚刚竟然脑补了成年版的赫韦德斯对他说这句话的样子。

 

德拉克斯勒愤怒地盯着胡梅尔斯，他也对赫韦德斯的答案震惊不已，甚至开始怀疑是眼前的家伙趁着变小心智不坚定，策反了自家队长。

 

 

最后的行程正如胡梅尔斯之前所说，他们去了户外，准备寻找一个合适的地点玩遥控飞机。

 

卢安诺阿吵着要骑肩膀，克洛泽无奈地笑了笑，走向一旁呆望着这边的赫韦德斯，问道：“贝茨也想坐上来吗？”

 

赫韦德斯拼命点头，跃跃欲试。

 

克洛泽蹲下身，动作轻柔地将他放在肩膀上。在赫韦德斯的欢呼中两人走远了。

 

剩下的小克洛泽们不干了，“朱利安，我们也要骑！”

 

“喂喂，我可只能驼一个。”

 

“那你选一个吧，朱利安哥哥~”卢安抱住了德拉科斯勒的腿，撒娇一样的摇晃着。

 

“选我选我！”诺阿攥着他的衣角拉扯着，一脸期待。

 

德拉科斯勒艰难地吞了吞口水，两个小家伙都可怜兮兮地望着自己，哪个他也拒绝不了。

 

正在为难，胡梅尔斯开了口：“快别装了，我们仨剪刀石头布，谁赢谁上。”

 

“你又凑什么热闹？”德拉科斯勒大惊失色。

 

胡梅尔斯表情暧昧地冲他一笑，和双子开始了竞争上位的比赛。

 

“剪刀石头布！”

 

“剪刀石头布！”

 

胡梅尔斯面无表情地向德拉科斯勒伸出手臂，“好了来吧。”

 

卢安诺阿惋惜地互相看了一眼，德拉科斯勒表情抽搐地蹲下去，让胡梅尔斯爬上自己的肩膀，还不忘抱怨：

 

“一盘搞定一个，你技能点点错了吧。”

 

坐上肩膀的胡梅尔斯心情超好，变小后他就没再感受过这种高度。

 

他指挥德拉克斯勒迅速往前奔跑，赫韦德斯回头发现自己即将被追赶上，立刻要求全速前进不能被赶超。

 

赫韦德斯张开双臂当成飞机的两翼，嘴里还模仿着“呜呜”声。胡梅尔斯不甘落后，低头扯了扯德拉克勒斯的头毛催着加速。德拉克斯勒不情不愿地抓紧肩上人的双腿，也朝着克洛泽追赶去。

 

被无情冷落的双子望着前方的两架人体飞机们默默地看了眼被遗忘在自己手中真正的遥控飞机，严重鄙视道：

 

“他们可真幼稚。” 

 

 

终于到了一个比较空旷的地方，德拉克斯勒气喘吁吁地把胡梅尔斯放了下来，他看到克洛泽还是一副轻松自如的表情，感叹着不愧是有两个小魔头的爸爸，体力惊人。

 

胡梅尔斯第一个来操作手柄。

 

“我玩这个最在行了，”他有些得意，“现阶段我还没遇过谁比我更厉害。”

 

还在保持高度竞争意识的赫韦德斯不乐意了，他跳起来想抢过手柄，胡梅尔斯一手高高地举着，还挑衅似的晃了晃。

 

飞机从树梢中擦过。

 

“喂，注意我的飞机啊——”德拉克斯勒慌了。

 

两人都没理。赫韦德斯咬咬牙，蓄力一跳，直接把手柄拍到了地上。

 

“啪叽——”

 

德拉克斯勒听到了自己心碎的声音。

 

争抢的两人立刻不说话了，低头看向手柄残骸。

 

“朱，朱利安，我——”

 

德拉克斯勒痛心疾首地蹲下去检查手柄，克洛泽突然慌张地喊道：“朱利安，小心天上！”

 

德拉克斯勒抬头，遥控飞机在低空处直挺挺地坠落，最终砸到他的脑袋上。

 

眼前一黑，德拉克斯勒只能感觉到其他人正往自己这边靠拢。

 

“朱利安，对不起。”

 

“没事吧，朱利安？”

 

“朱利安，快像个男子汉一样站起来！”

 

我不要养孩子了！德拉克斯勒被撞得晕晕乎乎，还不忘收回之前对成家后的幻想，熊孩子什么的最难养了！

 

 

悲惨的一天终于是结束了，德拉克斯勒安顿好玩得精疲力尽的两个小家伙后，一个人默默坐在床上修理遥控飞机，一边思考着。

 

克洛泽和他们都太熟悉了，今天差点就露了馅。

 

他开始回想着下午的告别。

 

 

克洛泽无意和他提起，他的小表弟们明明之前没有见过，但看着都很眼熟。

 

没想到对方观察力如此敏锐，德拉克斯勒支支吾吾地不知道该接什么话。

 

克洛泽并未发现他的异样，还在自顾自地说：“贝茨有点像贝尼，尤其是眼神，简直一个模子刻出来的。”他又望了德拉克斯勒一眼，笑着补充道：“不过你和贝尼长得也挺像。”

 

德拉克斯勒打着哈哈：“是啊，我们一家都和他很像。”

 

“但马尼——”

 

“马尼是远房表弟，特别，特别远的那种。”他立刻解释。

 

克洛泽摇摇头，“我还是觉得马尼也很眼熟。”

 

 

最终这个话题被德拉克斯勒糊弄了过去，他开始意识到，再不寻求使他俩变回去的解决方法，就谁也瞒不住了。

 

德拉克斯勒终于将飞机修好，正欣慰地欣赏着自己的成果，一旁的手机又亮了。

 

还是克洛泽。

 

 

我终于知道马尼像谁了！

 

 

他捧着手机的手一抖。

 

紧接着第二条短信闯入了眼帘。

 

 

奥兰多布鲁姆；）

 

 

……

 

 

德拉克斯勒很多时候真的不能理解他的老前辈的幽默感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reppit:
> 
> 这一章写得困难重重，感谢P帮忙的各处bug与剧情修改！爱你 


End file.
